Chomper
Hailing from the pleasant town of Minionville, Chomper is not your average town resident. Obsessed with food and rock music, Chomper is a wild child with a reckless attitude and bottomless appetite. Chomper is arguably one of the deadliest classes in the game, given that he is the only class in the game with multiple ways of defeating an enemy in one hit: chomping from behind or chomping from below while burrowing. This makes Chomper a force to be reckoned with, as unwary Shockbots will almost certainly fall prey to this subterranean beast. Being the Minion team's Brawler, Chomper's main weakness is that he lacks a projectile attack. While he can stun opponents from afar with the Cymbal Crash, the ability deals minimal damage and does not work as an effective long-range attack. Chomper performs best when accompanied by a Snerlin to keep him in the fight, as Chomper is most at home smack-dab in the middle of heated combat. Biography Backstory "Chomper was born/built/discovered (however Chompers are created) in the small burg of Minionville, on the southside of the Minion Kingdom. He grew up as your average several-hundred pound, metallic, black sphere monster until one fateful day, when he discovered the two loves of his life: competitive eating and rock music. He and some friends started a garage band called 'Twisted Minion'. At their first gig, he made a name for himself by playing a record 17-hour-long drum solo. After the band disbanded, he joined the Minion Corps, where he entertains troops overseas." Stats *'Height:' 4'10" *'Weight:' 635lbs *'Likes:' Food, Rock and Roll *'Dislikes:' Being hungry, Classical music *'Relationships:' None, but he DOES love food *'Fears:' Opening the fridge, only to find it empty *'Skills:' Eating contests, Punching faces Relevant Statisitcs Basic Strategy Main article:' Chomper Tips'' *Use your Burrow ability to escape fights or chomp Shockbots from below! *Sneak behind unwary Shockbots to swallow them from behind! *Use the Cymbal Crash ability to stun Shockbots, making them ripe for the picking. Character Variants Attacks and Abilities Primary Attacks Secondary Attack Primary Abilities Secondary Abilities Character Upgrades Brass Knuckles Increases the damage output of Wallop Armored Skin Increases Chomper's maximum health to 175. Dental Danger Increases the damage output of Chomp from the front Cosmetic Accessories Main article: List of Chomper Accessories Chomper's four customizable slots are: *'''Mohawk - Chomper's spike mohawk *'Teeth' - Chomper's teeth *'Bracelets' - Chomper's spiked wrist bracelets *'Fists '- Chomper's gloves Taunts #Finger Lickin' Good---(Chomper licks his lips and then his fingers) #Daring Do---(Chomper performs the mountain climber exercise) #Heavy Metal---(Chomper does an air guitar and ends with the splits) #Bangles---(Chomper does a head bang like a rock star) #Beat Heaven---(Chomper pretends to play the drums while making drum noises) #Indigestion---(Chomper accidentally lets out a belch before saying "Cuse' me") #Welcome to the Jungle---(Chomper beats on his chest like a gorilla) #Metal Menace---(Chomper lets out a diabolical laugh with his tongue out) #Gettin' Hungry---(Chomper pats his stomach while licking his lips and chuckling) #It's Go Time!---(Chomper punches his fist into his hand) Achievements Main article: Chomper Achievements *'Number of Achievements:' ?? Quotes *'When Spawning/Respawning:' **''"Chomper in da house!"'' **''"I'm back, baby!"'' **''"Let's do this! COME ON!"'' **''"I'm getting tired of this crud!"'' *'When Low on Health:' **''"Yo wizard, heal me up!"'' **''"Somebody get me some dinner!"'' **''"This is NOT what I signed up for!"'' **''"Shouldn't have done this on an empty stomach..."'' **''"I'm not retreating! SHUT UP!"'' *'When Scoring a Kill (Not Swallowing):' **''"Wow, that was pathetic!"'' **''"And now, the guitar solo!"'' **''*mimics a guitar solo*'' **''"You shoulda just stayed in bed this morning!"'' **''"I just took you chumps to school!"'' *'When Swallowing:' **''"Could use some ketchup."'' **''"Om nom nom! Imma eatchoo!"'' **''"If if makes you feel any better, you were delicious."'' **''"You guys better be low in cholesterol..."'' *''When Planting a Bomb in Boom Run:' **"And the crowd goes wild!"'' **''"And voila, that's why you suck!"'' **''Woah, destruction..."'' **''"That was so awesome!"'' *'After Dominating a Footbot:' **"That rocket fuel really packs a punch, man!"'' **''"Those smoke bombs full of pepper or what?"'' **''"Shoulda blasted when you had the chance!"'' *'''After Dominating a Mac: **'"That knuckle sandwich actually wasn't that bad." **''"I could go for some Mac & cheese! Get it?"'' **''"Just call me The Rock...and Roll! Haha!"'' *'After Dominating a Zoom:' **"Wasn't a fan, salad head!"'' **''"That catchphrase never gets old, dude."'' **''"Go back to crazyland, bub!"'' *'''After Dominating a Sarge: **'"Yum! Maybe I could meet this Colonel Catfish sometime..." **''"You better drop and spare the 50 calories!"'' **''"So long, Sergeant Loserface!"'' *'After Dominating a Doc:' **"Ugh! Health food!"'' **''"Take with food! My favorite kind of medicine!"'' **''"A doctor a day keeps the...wait..."'' *'''After Dominating a Pappy: **'"Down home cookin'! Yeehaw!" **''"I don't think that robot agreed with me. Ugh."'' **''"I have a sudden urge to become a folk singer."'' *'After Dominating a Mole:' **''"Ugh, too grimy!"'' **''"I've had this before. Goes right through me."'' **''"A filthy aftertaste, with just a hint of garbage."'' *'After Dominating a Mr. Stinky:' **"A food that seasons itself? Amazing!"'' **''"This food smells horrible! I bet Krackle would like it, though."'' **''"Ugh, this stuff smells like Krackle!"'' *'''After Dominating a Gertron: **''"I like big meals and I can not lie!"'' **''"It's like there's a war inside my mouth!"'' **''"This chick better not be high in cholesterol."'' *'While Bomb Minebot is Moving:' **''"Uh, somebody should stop that cart! Guys?!?"'' **''"Oh, looky here! Meals on wheels! Awesome!"'' **''"Dude, that bomb is headed this way!"'' Trivia *Chomper's Shockbot counterpart is Mac. *Due to being the team's brawler, none of Chomper's attacks require ammunition or reloading. *Chomper is one of two classes able to upgrade their health, the other being Mac. Gallery MWChomper.jpg|"Official" Artwork ChomperIcon.jpg|Chomper's HUD Icon Design ChomperEating.jpg|Chomper consuming a Shockbot Mook Category:Chomper Category:Minions Category:Minion Classes Category:Classes